


The Garden of Edens

by Owns_Books_I_Dont_Read



Category: Super Meat Boy (Video Game), The Binding of Isaac (Video Game)
Genre: Alexa play Weird Science by Oingo Boingo, Deviates From Canon, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, I never cared much for BOI so bear with me, I'll edit these tags as I go along I guess, Mysterious forest WooooOoOooOOO, Some technology stuff too, Toxic Sibling Relationships, Why cook meth when you can cook bismuth instead, You're a wizard Judas, crossover AU, magick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owns_Books_I_Dont_Read/pseuds/Owns_Books_I_Dont_Read
Summary: Next to a strange forest, an equally strange family of off-pink siblings lived. They called themselves the Eden family.Isaac thought that he would be able to live in peace after being taken from his mother, but the curiosity surrounding the forest had other plans for the family.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> After a bunch of procrastination, I've finally gotten around to making this. Enjoy!
> 
> Not too much going on in this chapter, since it's mainly a sort of introduction for the characters.

Isaac woke up in a room rather bland for a child; only having a dresser, toys, and, obviously, his bed. Dull as it may be, though, it was better than the hell hole he was just taken from. The house he lived in now was a small, two story house next to a forest and about a thirty-minute walk from town. His room was on the ground floor, along with another bedroom for the two oldest siblings, while the first floor had a third bedroom also shared by another two siblings. As it was with every morning he woke up since being here, the pillow was soaked from the constant stream of blue tears (which was the normal tear colour for off-pinks) he cried. It was a strange occurrence that had been happening since the incident with his mother a while back, and no one has any clue how and why it happens. On top of that, he is able to shoot a sort of bullet with these tears which easily bruised anyone in its path. It was annoying, but he had to live with it.

  
It’s been a week since Isaac was taken to his new home, away from his deranged mother and the near death by suffocating in a toy chest. He now lived with his older four siblings; from oldest to youngest, they were named Eve, Judas, Cain, and Maggy (short for Magdalene). Before then, he didn’t even know he had any other siblings beyond Maggy. His mother and father had never told Isaac about the others, and Maggy was taken away by their father a couple years before Isaac ended up here in this house as well. After Maggy was gone, it became a bit more hellish for Isaac, as his daughter-obsessed mom made him dress in wigs and dresses. But he didn’t feel anger over Maggy leaving, he knew that Dad was just tried of Mom treating Maggy like a doll and sheltering her.

  
So, it was another new day, the time to have breakfast. Normally, his goth sister Eve would be up to do the cooking for Isaac. But she wasn’t in the kitchen, likely still asleep, while his siblings Cain and Maggy were. “Morning, Isaac,” his sister greeted him, and he reluctantly greeted back—Cain made it a challenge for him to get comfortable around Maggy. He looked at Cain, who seemed offended by Isaac for having the simplest interaction with her. When Isaac first arrived, Judas told him that Cain was a strange and rude one, and it proved true so far. He always acted cold to everyone and was a greedy arsehole that allegedly hoarded gold coins and jewels like a dragon. He was also very secretive, so no one knew much about him; even the reason why he has an empty left socket covered with his eye patch is a mystery. But to top it all off, Maggy has a strange effect over Cain: he becomes softer when interacting with her, and only cares about her it seems. As a result, he is overprotective of her, making Dad’s effort to move Maggy in vain.

  
Cain was planning on going back to his room along with Maggy, since both were finishing up the meal he cooked. But Maggy took notice to the absence of Eve, and the fact that Isaac was too young to be trusted with a cooker as she saw him get some water.

  
“Cain?”

  
“Yes?” Like clockwork, Cain focused his attention on Maggy before she even finished saying his name. “Can you make Isaac something?” she asked. Had anyone else asked, Cain would’ve tried to reason why that would be a waste of time. Why not wake Eve? But something stopped him from even considering objecting to Maggy. “Sure.” And just like that, he turned the cooker back on, ready to repeat cooking the previous meal. Isaac wasn’t sure what Cain was planning on cooking, but now was the rare opportunity to talk to Maggy while he was occupied. She sat idly at the table, knowing that Cain would be distracted from his cooking if he wasn’t completely sure where she was. Isaac sat in the chair next to her, a big glass of water in hand—not the amount one would usually expect a child the size of Isaac to be drinking, yet it was already half empty.

  
“Hey Maggy,” he said, and she gave him a little smile in return. He took a look at the empty plate in front of her, showing traces of what was no doubt maple syrup on it. She took notice of where his gaze was, despite the black eyes their kind had. “I think he’s making French toast again, like Mom would make on our birthdays.” “Oh, okay...” Isaac liked French toast, yes, but it wasn’t exactly all feel-good when she mentioned Mom. Maggy noticed how he began to frown, “oh, I probably shouldn’t have said that!” “It’s okay,” he said, soon after finishing the rest of his drink. But Isaac still wasn't satisfied, he needed more water.

  
Cain didn’t once turn his gaze to anything other than the cooker, but he could hear what was going on around him. “More water?” he asked, just as Isaac placed his hand on the tap, making him freeze in place. “If I can recall, that glass was quite big. Haven’t you had enough? And this seems to be a habit with you, too.” “I’m just thirsty,” Isaac mumbled. With a few sentences, Cain has spoken to him more than he ever has before. “Oh, I think his crying is dehydrating him, Cain!” Maggy perked up, “I think he should have a water bottle to carry around.” Cain took a look at the food he was cooking in front of him; it was just placed on the pan, so it would be a minute before he had to flip it. He knew he had some time to spare.

  
“What?!” In the blink of an eye, Cain had vanished from the kitchen, making Isaac confused if what he had just seen was real. Maggy, on the other hand, was not at all surprised at the amount of speed Cain rushed out of the kitchen. Then, from the same doorway Cain had exited, the steps of another sibling approaching came. “Sorry Isaac, stayed up late last night.” Eve slowly walked in, still tired and stretching her arms in front. She turned to her left to see the already cooking food, yet with no one in sight. “Cain is already mak—”

  
“Damn it!” Isaac was interrupted by Eve yelling as she was shoved to the floor by Cain, who had already found an empty water bottle after not even twenty seconds. “Like this?” he asked, holding the clear container, apathetic to what he’d done. “What the hell, Cain?!” Eve shouted as she got up. “You were in the way,” he responded, still showing no emotion. Cain placed the bottle down on the table and continued with his cooking, while Eve just stared at him with more disappointment than anger. She had dealt with Cain’s bull-crap since he was a baby, and she sort of learned to get over any anger he caused her quickly. But Cain wasn’t done there, he wanted to have already be done with this, and Eve had made him linger in the kitchen for longer. “Here,” he said, giving Eve the turner, “you finish cooking the French toast.”

  
“It’s because Judas is coming, is it?” Eve looked him in the eye as she asked this, smirking, watching as Cain’s eye went white. Cain couldn’t stand Judas, like Judas was ready to kill him any moment. And that book he constantly had strapped to his side creeped him out as well, so he took Maggy up from her seat and ran off with her upstairs. Eve sighed and continued what Cain was cooking earlier for Isaac, and as if on cue, Judas arrives a second later—along with him, he carried that same brown book he took everywhere with him. “Morning,” he greeted the two with an unusually large smile. He sat the box down on one of the counters, which seemed to have triggered Eve’s suspicions along with his smile.

  
“No, Judas, you are not doing magick in here!”

  
“Woah, relax Eve. I’m just going to make some bismuth on the cooker when you’re done.” Judas reached into the box and pulled out a shiny grey ore, “see, they’re just some ingots.”

  
Isaac watched their short conversation with curiosity, mainly because he has heard from all his siblings that Judas practiced magick, but he had never seen him do it in person. What also intrigued him was the book he had on his side, which was brown and had no markings on the cover other than a pentagram. Their mother was a Catholic, and it was no surprise such symbols were taboo. Isaac wouldn’t be surprised if the reason Dad took Judas elsewhere had to do with it, or else Mom would have tried killing him like she tried killing Isaac.

  
As he continued to listen in, he heard mention of the forest again. He doesn’t know much about it, other than no one’s allowed to enter because it’s too dangerous. Isaac had no clue what made it dangerous, but it seemed that Judas was trying to figure that out too.

  
“I’m onto something, Eve. Once I finish making the bismuth, then the secrets of that forest may be revealed to me!”

  
“Why do you need to know anyways? That forest has been that way for years. And besides, I don’t see how bismuth can reveal anything.”

  
“Magick doesn’t need to make sense; it just needs to work.”

  
“Whatever,” Eve said as she finished the last piece of French toast. She handed Isaac his food and left, telling Judas to not blow up the kitchen.

  
“I won’t!” Judas then got to work on what he planned on doing, grabbing some metal utensils and a pot. The two never spoke as Isaac watched Judas prepare throughout his breakfast. It wasn’t anything special, though. From what he could see, Judas needed to melt the ingots on the highest setting, which would somehow turn into bismuth? To be honest, Isaac has no clue was bismuth even was—and he didn’t care either. He didn’t bother to stick around after breakfast, heading to his room with a new bottle to play on his handheld device.

  
But a certain idea did linger for some time with Isaac, especially since the game he was playing wasn’t all to thrilling for him. Having a mother like his made getting access to many of the fun games a challenge, as many of them were too “demonic” for her liking, and playing Tetris can only keep one occupied for so long. So, what was the thought invading him? It was the forest by the house. He had this urge to know what was up with it, and he wanted to find out in person. He had these strange tears after all, he may be able to defend himself if any foes present themselves. But if he wanted to go out, he had to ensure he was alone so none of the siblings will see him.

  
He slipped out of his night clothes and into a simple t-shirt and pair of jeans. Yet after putting his shoes on, something felt missing. Oh yes, the water bottle. He took it with him out of his room and filled it up from the tap in the bathroom. He preferred getting his water from the kitchen, but Judas was probably still there. When he was ready, he slipped out the front door—that was some distance from the kitchen—and avoided the windows as he headed to the forest.

  
It wasn’t until a minute into the forest where anything unusual was noticed. At first, he noticed in the corner of his eye that an old buzz saw was sticking out of the ground. It wouldn’t be a cause for alarm, but then more saws were seen. And among the living trees, many dead trees scattered the area. It looked exactly as though a crazed lumberjack stormed through here, and many years ago too. The new trees have grown quite a bit, and many of the saws had a combination of rust and vines on them. But while there were no enemies to fight off with his tears, Isaac could tell that someone was watching him.

  
The feeling of paranoia distracted Isaac, and kept him from paying attention to his surroundings. As he looked to his side, seeing no one, he tripped up on a large branch which sent him tumbling forwards. In front of him, the sharp edge of a buzz saw waited for his head to impact it.

  
But as it turns out, being watched may not have been such a bad thing after all.


	2. Something Unpredictable

“Woah!” the saviour yelled.

Arms wrapped around his torso saved him from another close encounter with death. Isaac was numb, still trying to comprehend what just happened, so it took a moment to even realise that Judas was with him—checking if he's okay. “Thanks,” he finally muttered, looking down at Judas’ legs as he caught his breath. “No problem,” Judas said, “I was loo—”

“Your leg!” Isaac shouted, backing away and pointing at it. Above Judas’ right ankle, a buzz saw had managed to lodge itself in the side of his leg. By the looks of it, it may have even reached into the bone in the middle. However, Judas could still walk just fine; he didn’t even notice it until Isaac pointed it out. Isaac would have never guessed that when Judas did notice it, he would laugh. “Oops, it got me again!” Isaac couldn’t believe what he just said. Again? But he was too speechless at this point to say anything, instead cringing at the sight of Judas nonchalantly pulling the blood covered saw out from his oozing leg.

“Want to see something cool?” Judas looked at Isaac, waiting for a response, but Isaac was now closing his eyes shut. “C’mon, I’ll be fine, Isaac. Watch.” He luckily got Isaac to watch as he showed off what he meant. Judas crouched down, left hand on the book to his side, while the fingers of his right hand hovered over the wound and the torn fabric of his trousers. The two began to feel some sort of energy resonating from the book, then Isaac’s attention was drawn to the wound. Between his fingers and the wound, hovering droplets of what appeared to be blood danced around. They reminded Isaac of his own tear projectiles. Then, it began to seal back up. The blood drops seeped its way into the wound, which fully sealed as the last drop went in. There was still a cut in his trousers, and some blood still covered the area, but Judas was perfectly okay.

“Alright, let’s go home. I’ve been looking for you.” Judas stood back up and beckoned Isaac to follow as they left the forest. “Wait, how did you do that?” Isaac asked, giving Judas another reason to chuckle. “I thought you’d known since day one here, Isaac, I dabble in magick all the time!” “Well, I just didn’t really...” “Believe? You have magic tears, yet I’m the unbelievable one? Very funny!” Judas playfully punched Isaac in the arm, who no longer felt the numbness of the near-death experience.

“Oh, and speaking of your tears, I wanted to test the potential of your little ability.

A few minutes later, the door to Eve and Judas’ room opened. “Have a seat on my bed, I need to get something,” Judas said, leaving Isaac alone to look around. The room was like two different bedrooms combined: one side full of the gloomy, dark décor and posters of edgy bands, fitting into Eve’s style. The other with symbols and entire bookshelves of topics mom had told Isaac were pagan, along with some spare fezzes. The room fit in with a burgundy and wine-coloured scheme, like the clothes Judas wore everyday—which looked like a modern version of the traditional wizard outfit.

“I’m back,” Judas announced with a rather sing-song voice, walking through the still open door with a baking sheet and then closing the door with his foot. He lowered it for Isaac to see, showing off the plentiful and beautiful mini bismuth gems. “A sight to see, innit?” he didn’t say anything, but Isaac certainly agreed, and Judas didn’t object when Isaac reached in to take one. “You can keep that one, I’ve made enough already for the hocus pocus I’m gonna do later,” Judas broke the silence after Isaac took time to admire the gem. He put the sheet aside on a nightstand next to the bed and sat down on the opposite end facing Isaac. Feeling that Judas was really to get down to business, Isaac put the gem aside and faced him as well.

“So, a question before I ask you to do anything: how does it feel having the ability you have?”

“Well, it’s strange. But that’s mainly because even though I am away from Mom and have started to get over everything, I’m still crying constantly like I’m sad. And they’re a bother too, because they get everywhere and it’s hard to see clearly through them. Also, I get dehydrated a lot. And I never experimented much with shooting them, but I think I can do so pretty well.”

Isaac’s expression told Judas that he wishes he never had the ability, that they were too much of a hinderance of his daily life. But Judas begs to differ. “Isaac, that tells me that you need to put your power to use. Maybe you could find a way to make them useful, and then perhaps the inconveniences would seem like nothing compared to the potential. And guess what,” he unstraps his book from his side and sets it between them, “I’m here to help with that.”

“But first, I need you to shoot a tear at me.”

“What?”

“You heard me: shoot a tear.”

“Okay,” he mumbled. It took a moment, because Isaac was hesitant to hurt him, but he managed to go through with it. Out of his eyes came a singular, translucent, light-blue tear that Judas had less than a second to stop before it made impact. By the time Isaac opened his eyes, the tear was frozen mid-air, and he saw Judas’ left hand appearing to have stopped it telekinetically. “Now I like this kind of stuff,” Judas started, “new and interesting—hidden power—and who knows what we could do with it.” “Well, what now?” Isaac asked. “Let’s see.” Judas used his unoccupied hand to briefly flip through the book. Though Judas never once looked away from the tear, he knew when he was on the right page. What was on the right page? Well, Isaac hadn’t a clue. Isaac knew English, not the strange text that could only be described as a mix of the Arabic and Korean alphabets. However, whatever it said, Judas could read it perfectly fine.

Isaac watched silently in unease as Judas began a sort of chant, what reminded Isaac of the Gregorian chants Mom listened to. Once again, Isaac could feel that energy from the magick, unsure whether that was really a good thing. Whatever the case, it was visibly transporting itself into the tear as it formed an orange glow in the centre. All was going well—at least from Judas’ view it was. Why is it ‘was’ instead of ‘is’? Well...

“Ah!”

“... There goes my hearing.”

Judas was no perfect wizard, and it showed. The tear had violently exploded, sending smaller tear drops in every direction, which was warm from the magick Judas was attempting to use on it. “Oops. So, uh, that’s my spell,” Judas started to make an attempt to laugh it off, “you’re deaf now.” “Wh-what even were you trying to—”

Another bang was heard, this time from Cain banging his foot on the floor from upstairs. “Judas, shut the FUCK up!”

“Language!” Eve also shouted from upstairs.

“Fuck you, too!”

Before Judas said anything, there was a strange and awkward silence as they looked at each other. “If Maggy somehow never picked up on Cain’s mannerisms, then I expect you won’t either,” Judas said in a tone that seemed too casual for the situation he accidently caused. “I was trying to heat it up to an extreme temperature, but then it started to dawn on me that I may be risking burning the house down. I guess that loss of focus set it off.” “Why did you try doing that?” Judas took a look at the gem at Isaac’s side, and answered, “I’m sure you remembered when I was talking to Eve about the forest. I was thinking while melting those ingots: If I were to use my powers to heat up your tears enough, then maybe I could deal with those saws by melting them down and rid of their sharp edges.” That idea sounded too dangerous for Isaac’s liking. “What if we set the forest on fire?” “Simple, we go back to using your regular tears to put it out,” he answered. “And then, we could go exploring together,” Judas’ excitement grew as he spoke, “and then, we can find out everything! Just imagine what story is in all those buzz saws!”

“Judas!” Eve entered the room, still frustrated from the disruption. Her hair was visibly wet from a shower upstairs, explaining why she wasn’t in the room. “I swear, I thought I heard Yellowstone decimating the Americas. And Isaac, what are you doing here?” Eve reached in to pull Isaac off the bed and took him out of the room, who was able to take the bismuth before he left. She didn’t listen to Isaac’s protest as she nearly slammed the door on him the moment he was out of the room.

“Judas, why?”

“Isaac!” He didn’t even take five steps before another sibling appeared; Maggy to be more specific. “Cain wants to talk to you. It's really important.” “Okay?” Being that Cain was already an off-putting person, Isaac was nervous—to say the least. When he entered Maggy and Cain’s room, something struck him as odd: It was Maggy’s room? The entire room looked like a pink, girly, fantasy room: There were toys, décor, and other stuff a little girl may love everywhere. So, where did Cain sleep? And where is he?

“He’s here!” Maggy called out to seemingly no one, but she didn’t do so for nothing. The door to the closet opened, and Cain emerged from the dark room. It took a moment to put two and two together, but Isaac realised what was up with the bedroom situation: Cain’s side of the room was really Maggy’s closet. Cain got straight to the point, “you were talking to Judas. Why?” “We were just talking,” he lied, growing more anxious. “Bullshit. Maggy told me otherwise.” Isaac glanced at Maggy. She must’ve been eavesdropping on them, and she didn’t seem to show any remorse.

“Isaac, you don’t need magick or any of this crap about the forest. Just stay out of there, and find your own uses for your tears.” It felt insulting. Did Cain not understand Judas’ intentions? He only wants to explore the forest and figure out its secrets. “But Judas knows what he’s doing, and wouldn’t you want to know what happened to the forest?” “I know what happened to the forest,” Cain nearly yelled, losing his temper. “Someone came in, filled it with saws and other traps, and left to never be seen from again. And as for Judas, you can’t trust something as unpredictable as magic.”

“Judas says it doesn’t need to make sense; it just needs to work!”

“Yes, it fucking does need to make sense to be trustworthy. How can you trust that Judas won’t blow something up in his room again? How can you trust that Judas isn’t trying to use you for your tears?” “He’s not! He’s trying to help me—” “Shut it! I know Judas well enough to know that he will seek more of this magick crap when he has the chance—and he would never stop finding more ways to benefit himself! And I know Mom never allowed you to read those wizard stories, so spoiler alert: it always involves an evil wizard that lost their way because of a power trip! And Judas is on the verge of becoming that antagonist.”

“You don’t know that!”

“Yes I do!”

“Can you stop?” Maggy’s soft voice interrupted the argument. She may be siding with Cain, but not like this. “If you want to stay with Judas,” Cain spoke more softly now, “then fine. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Isaac took this as a sign to leave, and he didn’t hesitate to do so.

When Isaac left, silent tension filled the room. The two looked at each other with the same worry. Cain then took a gem from out of his pocket: a piece of bismuth. It was one of the many that Judas made earlier, which Maggy stole while he and Isaac were away to show Cain. “I really, really, didn’t want to believe you when you said that you thought Judas was going to use it over the forest,” he finally spoke, “and now he’s going to be using Isaac, too.”

“You might’ve convinced him if you weren’t so brash about it,” she said.

“I suppose you’re right, but I’m just worried. Dr. Fetus is gone, but I think Judas may waltz in and take his place. And if he finds the family, then he might hurt them.”

“Cain,” Maggy whispered, “you’re lying to yourself again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's past the Sabbath, but I have a confession: https://postimg.cc/dk9f97qh


End file.
